<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Cynic_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315893">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose'>Cynic_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood Drinking, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Smut, Vampire Bites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:15:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>308</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26315893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy a little Vamp!Rafael. Short but sweet!</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Enjoy a little Vamp!Rafael. Short but sweet!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Thu-thump, thu-thump.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Sonny's heart beat filled his ears in the most pleasant way; like the most beautiful song he could ever have hoped to hear in his lifetime.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rafael brushed his nose along the soft skin of Sonny's throat, inhaling the sweet scent of his blood with a pleased growl. He felt the man underneath of him shiver as a result, and he rolled his hips inside of his lover in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"<em>Rafi</em>.." Sonny whimpered breathlessly, his nails digging into the man's shoulder blades. "Please.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, mi sol." Rafael replied, trailing his tongue up the side of the man's neck, lingering above his pulse point for just a moment before he ended it with a soft nip to his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sonny whined quietly, feeling the older man trailing his lips back down towards his pulse point. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh…" Rafael murmured softly, letting his fance graze over the man's skin gently. "I've got you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The skin gave easily as he sank his fangs in. He heard Sonny gasp, felt him writhing and clenching around the cock inside of him. He squeezed the younger man's hands where their fingers were still laced together, hands pinned above Sonny's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drank greedily, the speed of his thrusts gaining momentum until all he could hear were Sonny's cries of pleasure. He could feel the younger man tensing beneath him, trembling as his orgasm built up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gave a particularly hard suck to the man's neck and he felt Sonny clench around him harder than usual, felt his cock twitching and spasming between their bellies as he spilled over their skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rafi! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rafi Rafi Rafi</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Sonny groaned, back arching, his eyes rolling back from the sheer pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rafael released his neck, giving a few more sloppy thrusts before he buried himself inside deeply and came with a feral growl. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Kudos and comments keep me going!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>